


The Cat's Meow

by toli-a (togina)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 1930s, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/toli-a
Summary: Steve and Bucky briefly acquire a cat, and lose some briefs.





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff for itstheclimb, moving to AO3 because of tumblr implosion.

“ _Steve_! What the hell is that?”

Bucky was shouting loud enough for grizzled old Mr. Menke three floors down to hear him – thankfully, the old man’s temperament had improved markedly as soon as Prohibition ended, so he no longer came stomping up the stairs brandishing his cane, like he’d done when Steve was young.

“It’s cold outside, Buck,” Steve answered, not bothering to move away from the stove where he was stripping out of his wet clothes and trying to thaw out the tip of his nose. “I couldn’t just leave it to freeze.”

One end of a threadbare towel whipped out and caught Steve’s bare ass. He yelped, tried to move away, and tripped over his pants to topple directly into Bucky, who dropped the towel on top of Steve’s dripping head.

“ _It_ ,” Bucky enunciated, rubbing the towel over Steve’s head while Steve fumbled blindly out of the rest of his clothes, “is in our underwear drawer. With our clean underwear! What am I supposed to wear to work tomorrow, asshole? A cat?”

Steve shrugged, peeled off his icy socks with numb toes, and tugged the towel down so it hung around his neck.  “You could save your underwear for tomorrow,” he said, leaning back and watching Bucky’s gaze travel down, his blue eyes darken when he realized that _all_ Steve’s clothes were in a pile by the stove, “if you stopped wearing it _now_.”

(Old Mr. Menke said he might as well save the cat - from them, he added, but Steve ignored that part – after all, he’d already marched up three flights of stairs to complain about the shouting that Bucky couldn’t keep down if he tried.)


End file.
